Just the two of us
by beautiful-disaster11
Summary: The actress Kristen is going through a rough time, she thought that her boyfriend would propose to her after 5 years being together, but she finds out that he has been cheating on her, more than once, through these years.Just as she thought that she has had enough of selfish men, she meets Nicholas on set. Their fate is to fall in love, but can they handle the hate from their exes?
1. Sweet Farewell

It was Sunday. 12:25 to be exactly. I haven`t slept for 30 hours. And I also didn`t wanted to. It feels like my body still has an adrenaline rush, even though the filming has ended hours ago. But for me it seemed like we were just filming the last scene few minutes ago. I was hyper active, but this is not new. I am always hyper active after the last shoot.

Just as I tried to convince myself to do something productive and not calm myself down and act like a couch potato, even though I deserve to do nothing, because I worked like a maniac in the last months, my phone ringed. I looked at the screen. It was Peter, the director of "Camp X-Ray"

"Good evening, Kristen. I know you that you thought that you will never see this old man again, but I need to disappoint you.", he said, but I heard his little laugh, he tried to hide. Well, he tried. I decided to play with him a little.

I let out a laud sight and said:"I was actually sleeping. You woke me up! I really thought that I would never see your face again and act like I like you. What do you want now? Make it short. You are wasting my time."

I heard his gasp on the other side of the phone.

He started to mumble: "I - I am sorry, Kristen. I didn`t know that. I - I just thought tha –"

"Calm down, dude. It was just a joke. I was trying to be funny. I didn`t wanted you to wet your pants", I laughed.

"DAMMIT! You get me every time. One day you will pay this back. I promise you. Anyways, I just wanted to let you know that you are invited to join me and the whole crew, to a fancy dinner. I want to celebrate us. I know this sounds like I am in love with myself. But I know that every single one of us did a great job, so why not celebrate it? And just to let you know, I INSIST you to come", he ended the last sentence with a serious tone

"Of course, I will be there! What made you think that I would let you guys down?",I asked, I was sad that he thinks that I don`t care about them.

"Well, I thought that you wanted to celebrate alone with", he made a pause "you know who I mean", he whispered, waiting for me to answer.

"Oh.", was all I could say for a moment. I forget that I needed to give him an proper answer. All I could think of was Nicholas. We didn`t talk the last week. Because I was to distracted with my work and he didn`t wanted to disturb me. I remember him saying that I should not call him or even think of him, because of my role. That was really sweet of him. But it was hard to concentrate only at my work. We used to talk every day, for hours on the phone. We couldn`t just have small talk. It was his idea to have a little break in our soon to be relationship. But now that I`ve got more than enough free time Peter assumed that I would run to him. He was right about that. I still didn`t call him. He told me to immediately call him after we finish filming the last scene. I somehow forgot, because I was so happy, but also sad at the same time that another movie is finished.

"Don`t worry about that. I will be there. I promise", I answered him. I wanted him to get off the phone as fast as possible. Now that he mentioned Nicholas, I wanted to hear his beautiful voice.

I quickly said goodbye to Peter and started to dial Nich`s phone.

"Hi Nic! I ju - "

"KRISTEN! YOU LITTLE MINX. HOW OFTEN DO I NEED TO TELL YOU THAT I HATE THIS NICKNAME"

"I know. I know. I am just teasing you"

"I assume you called me, because you have finished filming Camp X-Ray? If not, you will be in trouble, lady!"

"I have. Don`t worry. We are celebrating it with a dinner tonight and - "

"- you wanted to ask me if I can come with you?"

"Ehm. No. I am sorry. It`s only for the whole team. I don`t think that you can have dinner with us."

"Oh. Okay. No problem. Have fun" He was sounding sad now.

"I - I am hanging up, Kristen. There is something I need to do", his voice cracked. He was not in a good mood anymore.

"Nicholas Caradoc Hoult! Don`t you dare to hang up", I almost screamed into the phone, "I wanted to ask you if we could meet afterwards and just talk"

"How about we meet at my place?", he asked full of enthusiasm.

"That`s perfect. See you soon. I cannot wait"

"I missed you, Kristen"

"I missed you too, Nicholas"

After we talked I decided to clean my house. Even though it was very clean. I needed to do something. I could started to paint, but I was to excited to stay stil and do something with my hands. So I cleaned the whole kitchen, my living room and the windows. I was lost in my thoughts, before I realised that I was cleaning the same spot for the third time.

I thought about Nicholas. I know that we have feelings for eachother and he knows too. But both of us were distracted from our work, so that we didn`t have time for finding out what we want. I know what I want. I am 100 percent sure and I have a strong feeling that he also wants to have a romantic relationship with me. I glanced at my clock. I forgot the time, I needed to get ready. My taxi was already waiting, I apologised to the driver for letting him wait, but he said that I was just on time. He just came earlier.

When I came to the restaurant. Peter and the others were waiting for me. I was not the first, but also not the last. Good. Joseph was the last one who arrived. He apologised, his 4 year old daughter was throwing throwing a tantrum and he couldn`t get away earlier. We ordered a huge plate with different kind of foods, so everyone could take what they want. It was really good, for a moment I wished that I should have invited Nicholas. I don`t think that anyone would have something against him being here with us, I just didn`t want him near them. Because, you know I am a selfish Bitch. I missed him the last week and I only wanted to spent time with him. Just the two of us. Without other people, who want to talk to him. I was feeling jealous. Even though I know I didn`t need to. Fuck, I hope Nicholas never finds this out. He would tease me to death.

We were having a good laugh at the table, but I started to go nervous. Suddenly, Peter raised his glass. He thanked all of us, for our teamwork and the great time we had and wished us the best for our future. Half an hour after his speech, some people started to go. Some of them had kids, or another project to do. I wrote Nicholas a message where exactly I am and if he could pick me up. We wanted to meet at his place. But paparazzi were outside the restaurant and I was too afraid to face them on my own. The others who were still here, were too drunk to help me find a taxi. So I just waited until Nicholas came.

He didn`t even say hello, or gave me a smile. I know that one of the Paparazzi made a stupid comment. He took my hand and squeezed it, to show me that he is here for me. We ran to his car as fast as we million flashes made it harder to see were we are going. We could hear the comments they shouted at us.

"KRISTEN! KRISTEN! ARE YOU DATING NIC?"

"KRISTEN WHAT ABOUT YOUR ROBERT? WHAT ABOUT JENNIFER?"

"IS THIS PR?"

"NIC! DUDE NIC! WHO IS BETTER IN BED? KRIS OR JEN?"

We somehow made it into the car. I was happy that we were safe now from the douchebags. I try not to listen to their comments, but somehow, no matter how hard you try, they still hurt you. I looked at Nicholas. He was looking angry and still didn`t say a word. I was also quiet. I waited for him to say something. Suddenly, he pulled to a dark and empty street stopped the car and pushed me into his arms. I don`t know how long we were hugging and listening to our heartbeats, but after he let me go, I could see a big smile on his face.

"You dont know how much I missed you, Kristen", and he pulled me again into his arms.


	2. Same old problems

We pulled into his driveway. His house was always clean. I was not used to that. I know that not all men are like pigs, but somehow I automatically assume that. Thanks to my grandiose ex-boyfriend.

Nicholas was holding my hand, through the whole car ride. The only time he let go of my hand was, when he let the keys drop. His hands were shaking. He was nervous. I could see it, but I tried to ignore it. After the third time, he managed to open his door. He stepped back and gestured to me to go first. His house smelled always like he had baked something. He doesn´t like to admit it, but he loves to bake.

He led me to the living room. There was a huge Christmas tree. It was shining in all colors. I didn´t even decorate my house. I was too distracted. Christmas was in a few days and I didn´t even buy presents. We sat down on his couch. He was silent. I know that he was trying to hide something from me. But I knew that he would tell me what it is, when he feels like it. Now that we are together I recognized how much I missed him. He opened his mouth to say something, but before he could say something, I attacked him with my lips.

He was shocked. We never had a really kiss. Just little pecks. Nothing more. After a while he started to kiss me back. His hands were wandering from my thighs to my hips and back again. Until he pulled me into his lap, without letting go of my lips. We were making out like teenagers. I gasped when I felt his tongue on my lips. He laughed:" Did I scare you?", "I will stop if you don´t feel comfortable", he continued with a serious tone. I said nothing, but now I pushed my tongue into his mouth. Somehow our shirts ended up on the floor. I didn´t know how it happened. I don´t even remember, how we took our pants off and were almost naked on his couch. We were only in our underwear. Just as his hands were wandering to my bra, my ringtone scared us and we jumped. If Nicholas wouldn´t hold me, I would have been laying on the floor now.

We started to laugh and ignore my phone ringing. After minutes it still didn´t stop. Nicholas asked me if he can answer it, because I didn´t wanted to. I allowed him, but when he looked at the screen, he laughed loud. I never heard him laugh that loud, I needed to close my ears.

"Who – who", he started to try to form a sentence between his laughs.

"Who´s "Rat Ass"", I started to join his laugh. His face was turning red and I bet mine did too. Not because of all the laughing, I was also embarrassed. What if he gets mad. He doesn´t know about him.

"It´s Robert", I waited for him to say something.

"Robert Downey JR., or Robert unemployed Pattinson?

"Robert unemployed fucking Pattinson."

"HOLLY SHIT. He called 12 times in the last minutes. He really does need a job or a hobby."

"Yeah, he really does."

"Does he do that often", he suddenly stopped laughing. He looked concerned now.

"Now and then", little did he know that I received this calls almost every day. I didn´t wanted to lie to him, but I didn´t needed him to fight my wars. I would solve this problem.

"Can I answer him? Please. He is disturbing us. He needs to know!"

"Okay. If you want to.", I was getting nervous. What if Rob would say something wrong. But before I could change my mind Nicholas already answered the phone.

"Finally Kristen. Listen, baby I am sorry. I didn´t want this to happen. You should forgive me. I have the guts to say that I am sorry, even though I did nothing wrong! YOU don´t even answer my calls. YOU made the mistake. It was YOU who broke up with ME. Now everybody is on my ass making fun of me and every one adores you all of a sudden. You know it´s because every one thinks you are gay, you know that hun don´t you? Just do the right thing and come back to me.", he was silent, waiting for my answer. Nicholas face changed he was in a good mood before he called, but know he looked pissed. Really pissed. I have never seen him that way, not even with the paparazzi.

"You should know that Kristen is happy without you. I advise you to stay away from her", his voice was calm. I could see that he wanted to say more, but stopped himself after looking into my concerned face.

"And who the fuck are you? Her dad?" Can´t Rob just once do the right thing and shut up?

"It doesn´t matter who I am. Just respect her and leave her alone. If she would have wanted to talk to you, you would know."

"I know who you are. Nickolas Holding. Her rumored new boyfriend. The media couldn´t find someone better than me, so they choose you the clone of me. A much uglier and talentless clone, I might ad. I was voted for the sexiest man alive and you weren´t even listed. Listen to me Mr. Holding. How about you give the phone to her and she talks to me.", his voice sounded disgusting.

That was enough. I wanted to take the phone from Nicholas hands and tell him what a sick person he was and all the cruel things he has done to me. But Nicholas already talked to him.

"Before you wonder about me and my career, you should concentrate more on your own. At least I still make money and don´t waste it on a woman, who I met a month ago. Go and have with with your constant affairs you meet at cheap party´s. While you dig your own grave, I will stand on my two feet and remember what I did last night. And another thing, I will tell you this for the last time. Leave Kristen alone, or you will need to face the consequences."

He ended the call, without giving Rob the chance to answer. I took my phone from him and turned it off. I bet he would call me like a maniac after this.

"Well, that was crazy"

"I will change my number tomorrow. I don´t want any contact with him.", I leaned in for a kiss.

"I am sorry that you needed to listen to this bullshit"

"Kristen, it's not your fault. I am sorry that you need to hear all the things he has said. He is disgusting."

"He is. I am just mad at myself. How could I date him? I am disgusted with myself!" I started to cry, without wanting it. Nicholas just hold me and said: " You were young and naive and he manipulated you. You were an easy target. Don´t be mad at yourself. I am proud of you. You managed to get out of this relationship, before it could destroy you. You are one of the strongest women I have ever met."

"Stop it! You make me cry more.", he dried my tears with his hands.

"How about we bake?", he asked looking innocent.

"I knew that you would ask me that", I started to laugh.

We went to the kitchen, everything was already on the kitchen counter.

"You planned this! I thought we just wanted to talk"

"I can talk and bake. And this is only one of the many talents I have."

"What should we bake?"

"I thought about making cookies, since it´s almost Christmas."

"Cookies will it be then"

Nicholas did most of the work. I was a great cook, but I sucked at baking. I mostly tried to get his attention to me, with stealing some kisses. He had no problem with that. After putting the cookies in the oven, Nicholas put some music on. He pulled me to his living room and in his arms and started to dance with me. The time when he didn´t laugh was, when his lips were on mine.

We were slow dancing to an old song, when I asked him how long the cookies needed to stay in the oven.

"OH FUCK", he shouted and ran to the kitchen. He came back with the cookies, but all of them were black. He made a crying face and I started to laugh at him.

"This was the first time I forget something in the oven. It´s only your fault, Kristen. Feel guilty. You murder.", he said that with such a serious tone, that he made me more laugh.


End file.
